Ragtime with a Vengeance
Ragtime with a Vengeance is a Madness tribute which is an unofficial sequel to Leisurely Ragtime. The protagonist is Knit Cap, a former companion of Saucy. Plot The scene shows "Hatman," lying dead on the ground, just like Saucy left him. Knit Cap comes and takes Hatman to the hospital, where Hatman is revived. The scene switches back to Knit Cap assembling his Beretta 92. He wipes his cigarette away, leaving it in a puddle. He enters the building where Saucy is located, ready to avenge Hatman and proceeds to kill three members of Saucy's stronghold. He then goes to what seems like a meeting, guarded by an agent armed with a Tec-9. Knit Cap kills the guard and takes the Tec-9. He says "Yippi Kigh Yay, Mother Fucker" and proceeds to kill the members in the meeting. His Beretta runs out of ammo halfway and Knit Cap disposes it by stabbing a member of the meeting. The Tec-9 also runs out of ammo, and he uses the cartridge to attract another agent, armed with a 1911A1 Custom without the band on the butt. Knit Cap jumps on the member and shoots him with his own gun. He uses the remaining 6 bullets to kill a few more agents as one shows up with a sword, and slices the butt off the 1911A1. Knit Cap used the butt of the 1911A1 to stab the agent with. After a few kills, Knit Cap sees the spirit of Piano Man, and says "OMG". Piano Man summons more agents, now with faces as Knit Cap shouts his famous line, "WELCOME TO THE PARTY, PAL!" and kills two of the the five agents. Knit Cap shoots the bridge, injuring himself and killing two other agents as the last agent holds on to a section of the bridge. Later, Saucy tracks Knit Cap down in Weapons Cache 312, who has picked up an M-249. Piano Man revives some dead agents, and one of them manages to knock Knit Cap out of the building. Just as Piano Man comes to finish him off, he is struck by a bullet, killing him. This turns out to be a revived Dancing Man, armed with a M82A1, who then fires the rifle again as the animation finishes. Trivia *This is one of the only Madness animations to show words and sound in the dialogue. Other than Tricky Madness 2. *Dancing man is known as Hatman, a reference to Hitman. *When Knit Cap fired at the first guy, if you take a close look, when the camera changes position, Knit Cap is using a PPK with the right hand, but when he entered in the room, he was using a Beretta 92 with the left hand. *The room with grunts wearing 1337 suits had no background. *For some reason, the Tec-9 didn't have a firing sound effect. *"Yippi Kigh Yay Motherfucker" is a reference to Die Hard. *The Mossberg 500 that Knit Cap used in the animation fires when pumped to the front. This is possibly a mistake by the Author. *After Knit Cap fell from the bridge where he and Piano Man were fighting and then entered in the other room, the same Mossberg 500 he was with didn't appear when he entered the room, and the entrance too. **And, in the same room, after killing the two guards, he stroked his hand at the M82A1, then the movie changes to where Saucy control his operations, after that, if you stop the animation when Knit Cap already picked the M-249, you will see that the M82A1 disappeared, and it just reappears at the end of the animation. *There were 2 Knit Caps at the room with the guard using one computer, one moving and another frozen in the background. *If you leave the mouse on the black gloves, you can see that they were possibly going to be buttons, but even if you click on them, nothing happens. *In this animation, some enemies have paper in their vests with their names, the names of these particular enemies are: Matt L., Justin, Connor², Ryan B., Matt-Hoffman and Alpha-Nuva, and all of them are references to animators on Newgrounds. Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat Tributes